Out of the Darkness
by maddaboutjew
Summary: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. with starforge destroyed, the crew of the ebon hawk thought that their tasks had been accomplished.but new assignments await them at corrisaunt, will they complete their tasks, and stay together?
1. Maybe

Disclaimer: I don't own knights of the old republic, or any of the characters in the game. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I'd be chillin' at skywalker ranch.

Out of the Darkness

Chapter 1

The Lingering Sadness            

Bastila

I can't begin to explain the shame I feel each and every day, when I wake, when I sleep. Even as I continue my day, the thought of my betrayal weighs me down.  It cuts deep within me, like a rusty, dull blade, hacking away at my soul. At my very being.  I cannot escape the torture, but its nothing more than I deserve.

I had fallen.

I had fallen into a deep pit, and if it had not been for Revan, I would have never escaped the dark side's grasp. I had fallen. I, who was supposed to protect Revan, to guard against evil ways-it was I who fell, while she, in spite of it all, remained steadfast on the path of the light. It's almost unfair.

But I will stay strong, I shall return to my old ways, I shall return to the light side.  This will be no easy task, unlike her; I do not have my entire memory wiped clean.  I can still feel the taint, in the depths of my mind, trying to seduce me into evil ways.  But I shall not give in.  I will mask my struggle, for Revan's sake.

I have seen her with every one, smiling dancing, joking around with the crew, having a splendid time, but I have also seen her, late at night, creeping out of her quarters to sneak off to the piloting wing. She will crawl into the pilot seat of the Ebon Hawk, and wrap an old Jedi cloak tightly around her small body, like a blanket.  The ship is warm, but I suppose the vastness of space makes you feel so…small…small and cold sometimes.  She will stare out of the observation port, staring out into the vastness, as if looking, as if searching for something.  Something that is far off in the distance, something that just can't be found.

I know what it is she fears-the Jedi Council and the Republic have ordered us to Corisaunt, upon arrival, they will decide upon what to do with us.  Chances are, they will split us up, I wouldn't doubt it one bit.  Maybe they will say we all have different destines, that we need to go our separate paths, or maybe they will see what I see, that our destinies are interwoven, that they cross, that our destinies our different, but that we share them together, we reach them with each others help.

I have seen her cry late, late at night.  Our crew if the Ebon Hawk, in our months of being together, in out months of fighting, battling the Sith, and occasionally, one another, has brought us close together, and created a bond.  This bond, a family bond, is stronger than anyone could have ever expected, given the strange combination o f characters that have joined us on this crazy mission.  Only a person like Revan could have a crew like this and them not kill each other. 

After this damned war, all most of us have left really is each other.  Some of us are destined to leave and do greater things, but I know deep in my heart that the time for us to disperse is certainly not now.  We need each other- we give our strength to one another. We help each other.  I have grown to care for all of them.  I fear the council's reassignment as much as Revan. 

I watch her some more, and my heart goes out to her. She has saved us all countless times.  She saved me from certain damnation, had I kept going down that dark path. With out her, I never would have had my redemption.  I doubt anyone else would have given me the chance that she did on the Star Forge.

I worry…I worry for her, I worry just as she worries for me, Canderous, Jolee, Juhani, Mission, Zallbar, and Carth...oh, poor Carth.

I have seen the despair in his eyes as well.  When we reach Corisaunt, he will be getting a promotion.  To what rank, I do not know, I have never been able to keep track of military things.  He isn't nearly as exited as one would expect, though.  He also despairs-he knows what surely awaits us all at Corisaunt.  Though I expect really, we all know what is to befall us upon reaching that planet, we just choose not to think about it. We live in these moments we have left, when we are all together.

Poor Carth- I have seen the look in his eyes-the way he looks at Revan. I was a fool not to have recognised this sooner, this bond, this emotion that binds Carth to Revan.  He is in love with her.  I can tell that she has feelings for him as well.  I pray that the council dose not discover this, or our crew should most certainly break us all apart and scatter us across the galaxy.

A Jedi cannot love.  It is forbidden. Love leads to passion, passion leads to anger, and anger is very dangerous.  But when I look in Carth's eyes, they seem so...different.  Brighter, more alive. It makes me think that the council doesn't know everything. It makes me suspect that maybe…just maybe…they could be wrong.

A/n: well this is the end of chapter one! Please send me reviews! I love reviews! I gotta go! I'm so hungry and tired from track practice.


	2. a blur

A/N: Thank you for your reviews, Revan Catarin, and shadow39! I really appreciate it! I'll be trying to add more stuff often as possible.

Out of the Darkness

Chapter 2: a blur

***

Revan

          I looked thought the storeroom.  I went through the plasteel containers, and dug through whatever I could find.  We still had a lot left, though the supplies were fairly low.  I crept up to the smuggling ports, to remove a fairly large store of liquor I had hidden there.  I called for the small droid that I bought from Janice Nall back on Taris-he could prepare the food; it was one handy little droid to have about.  I know I sure didn't feel like getting a meal ready for the entire crew of the Ebon Hawk-but I felt like they deserved something.

          I spoke into my comlink, "Hey guys, I gotta surprise for you, but it won't be ready for a few more hours, about when the little droid gets his act together."

I looked around.  Damn.  Everyone was busy, and would be, no doubt, until the food was ready.  Downtime-I have to keep my mind occupied, or I know I'll go strait back to worrying about everything.  I go to the workbench, and pull out my light saber.  It is a beautiful piece of work, violet double bladed, with a sleek hilt design, and simple glyphs etched into it that read,"_Alone I stand in the light forever."  _It is near to being perfect.._._but maybe there is something I can do to make it better. 

           I start tinkering away at the wires, to make it work a little more efficiently.  I pause for a moment, and think back.  Jerra Jade.  That was the name that had been placed in my mind, when they dove into my memories, when they gave me this new personality.  That name...it hadn't been made up from nothing.  I am told that I was born under a lucky star, and that because of this, my stone was jade.  A giant bantha load, if you ask me.  As long as I can remember, (though it hasn't been that long that I CAN remember) I have worn a jade amulet around my neck.  It had always brought me luck... I remove one of the crystals, and replace it with a jade stone I rip off from around my neck.  I close the panels, and turn it on.  A deeper, richer violet blade emerges from the hilt. It is well defined, and seems stronger than before.  I flurry the blade.  It reacts perfectly.  I smile.  Maybe there is something to those foolish stories after all.  Another job well done.  I do posses such a great skill at tinkering, at fixing things.  Perhaps this skill comes from my past life-I doubt I'll ever really know.

          No doubt the food is ready, so I clip my lightsaber to my belt, and head to the center of the ship.  The rest of the crew was already waiting, lounging about, and smiling.

          I flop down on a chair next to Carth, and start to eat, drink and laugh.  I live in these moments-these last moments we may have together.  I love being around Carth, being around him always makes me smile.  I think I may be in love with him.  The sound of his voice is so soothing and relaxing; the way he smells is intoxicating.  His eyes have changed in the time I have known him, when we met back on Taris; they were very dark and empty, reflecting only the blackness of the night.  Now, however, they seem brighter, happier.  I love to see him smile...maybe tonight, maybe...I will tell him.

          Canderous walked behind Mission and snatched up her mug.

          "Hey! What's the big idea?"

          "This is Tarsian brew-much to strong for you, my young Twi'lek friend."

          "I'm not a kid, ya' know!"

          "I'm not saying that you are, but believe me, this stuff is so strong it will knock you on your little blue ass."

          Mission flushed a deep shade of purple.  I felt sorry for her; I winked and tossed her a larger green bottle.

          "There ya go, Mission," I chuckled, "that should be strong enough for you to handle, eh?"  She smiled and thanked me.  I chuckled and turned to Carth.  

          "What a party this turned out to be!"

          "Yes, everybody seems to be enjoying it."

          "I think they're just enjoying the liquor!"  We both laughed at that, until we were interrupted.

          "Question: Aren't we currently under orders to report to Corrisaunt?"

          "Yes, HK-47, that is correct..." I answered.

          "Question: Then why is the Ebon Hawk currently on route to Telos?"

          "Telos...Telos..." I said to myself, why would the ship be headed to Telos?  Then is hit me. " I dunno, CARTH, why are we headed to Telos?"

          Carth flushed a deep shade of red. "We uh...are low on supplies and I figured we should make a pit stop." I glared at him.

          "It's not wise to lie to a Jedi, Carth Onasi.""

          "Alright, Alright, I got a holo from Dustil, he's joined with the Republic, and he wants to meet us at Telos, and join up with us.  I was planning on telling you soon, I really was!"  

          I smiled. "That's great news, Carth!  There's always room on this ship!" I was glad, after all Carth had to put up with over the years; it was great to finally see him happy.   The rest of the night was magnificent, though much of it was a blur…something about a drinking contest with Canderous…I can't even remember getting back to my room.

* * * 

A/N: That's another chapter folks! I have to admit, that I saw some one else use this kind of story format, so I did kinda take that-but the story will be all mine. I'm not really sure where its going though, so if you have a suggestion, or an idea, just send it in a review!


	3. Half Empty or Half Full?

A/N: Ok, I'm a bit discouraged, since I haven't gotten a review in forever-not that I should have expected to, the last chapter really, really sucked. Just so you guys know, I do have a lot written out, I just haven't typed it up yet, but it is all up for some change, and if you have suggestions, I would love to hear them. I KINDA have an idea where this is going now, but I'm not completely sure how I'm going to get there. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Oh, and I know that in space, there is no night and day and crap like that, so I'm going by a time set into the ships clock for like, shifts and such.

-Out of the Darkness-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Half Empty, or Half Full?

Cath

            It was a great evening, despite HK-47'S constant badgering.  How the hell Revan managed to plan the whole thing, I'll probably never know.  It's a mystery to me how she managed to keep that much liquor hidden on the ship with a Mandalorian on board.  But, then again, the Ebon Hawk is a smuggling ship, and Revan, is a woman with many mysteries.

            I can't help but be happy that we can all still smile, with the end surely awaiting us soon.  I am happy that we can all still joke, and listen to Canderous's war stories, and laugh at his crude comments, as if nothing was wrong.  But something is wrong. No matter how hard we try, we can't hide it.  You can see it in the crew's eyes-they are hoping, hoping with what dying hope they have left, that by an act of the force, that we can all some how stay like we are.  I heard Mission talking to that walking carpet the other day that she would rather hide in the smuggling compartments, like the stowaway we had from Dantooine, than have to go back to her brother Griff.  Not that I would blame her, Griff has about as much sense as a Gizka.  The lousy excuse for a Twi'lek would probably wager the poor kid in a game of pazzak if it would mean he might have a chance to come out a little richer.  Juhani struggles in meditations, and even that old coot Jolee has been stressing recently.  I have seen Revan at the star of early shifts, I have seen those beautiful dark eyes, so red and puffy from crying-she claims it an allergy to the gizka-the runt that some how managed to escape from Mannan, but I'm no fool-and I'm certainly no stranger to tears.

            I was afraid about stopping a Telos, I was afraid that Revan and the others might be angered about the delay. I was relieved when they found out, and they understood.  They were happy to know that I would soon be reunited with my son.  But in al honesty, I think that most of their joy comes from knowing that this stop will delay our arrival to Corisaunt.  Even if we are only delaying the inevitable, the stop will keep us together longer, even if only for a little while.

             The party goes on, and even Bastilla throws back a few drinks.  That's a grad surprise; I never thought the prissy little Jedi princess would ever start to act like a human being.  But I guess trials like we've been through really can change a person.  Hell, look how they've changed me.  Tomorrow the crew will no doubt be hit with a massive hang over.  I chuckle.  Best I stay out of their way when that time comes.

             I look over at Revan.  She is laughing, and smiling, and having a grand time.  I smile-after all she's been through, its good to see her smile.  God, she's so amazing, I can't keep my eyes off of her.  Her long, dark hair, cascading down her neck, carelessly, yet beautiful, in a tousled elegance; It flows with every subtle move she makes.  Her face, even in the worst of times, even when we were in Tatooine, and we were filthy, and her face was smudged with dirt and sand, even then, she shone, as she dose now.  Those eyes, those eyes I love and hate, those deep, dark eyes, those pits of despair, and windows of joy, those eyes can pierce down into the depths of my very soul. When she looks at me, I feel exposed, and I know I can hide nothing from her, it was those eyes that interrogated me on Taris, those eyes that made me tell all, I could loose myself forever in those eyes.  She makes me feel alive again, it was her who brought warmth to my darkness, and it was her who gave me a reason to live.

            She stands there with Juhani, stumbling about, lumbering over the words of some ridiculous song, probably something she picked up on Taris, because Mission is sitting on a chair, matching them, verse for verse.  Taris seems so long ago.  It was then that our fates met.

            I remember, falling down from the Endar Spire in that second-rate escape pod, clambering out and carrying her that night into that abandoned apartment.  I remember how small she seemed, how fragile she felt in my arms.  I was surprised that she wasn't badly injured, minus the hit to the head, as I myself had cracked a few ribs.

            I remember, watching her as she slept, knocked out cold.  She would toss and turn, almost convulse, and some times cry out in despair, out into the darkness, with screams that came from the shadows of her soul.  It must have been some hell, whatever she saw behind those eyelids.  She was racked with nightmares.  I can recall sitting up with her, and wondering if she would pull out or not. Thank God she did.

            I walk up to her, smiling, and raise my glass.

            "Bottoms up," I said, raising the mug to my lips, draining its contents.  Revan's face was flushed red, and she was giggling like a child trying to keep some secret.  A few strands of hair had fallen carelessly in her face, and her dark eyes stared up at me, and all I could do was smile.

            The party had began to die down a bit, a few people had already retreated to their quarters, and Canderous was leaned halfway in the corner, passed out.  It's no wonder Revan hid the liquor in the smuggling compartment for so long.  Its obvious that Mandalorians (and in fact, no one else on this whole damn ship) no anything about moderation.  

            Revan was sitting near the back of the room, in a rusty old chair, humming that song she was singing earlier, swaying her head back and forth to the beat, clumsily.  I smile, and offer her my hand.  She grins and takes it, pulling her self up, and I help her make her way back to her bunk. She stumbles, and nearly runs into the wall-on more than one occasion. She seems to notice something important, and heads over to the corner.

            "Zallbar, really, you shudden drink like thad, it's…. it dassen't look right fara….fara chiefman…um…a.. chiefdan of the woooooooookies….really, you..you…you shoud act more professional…"

            I stare at her in disbelief. "Revan, what in the hell are you doing?"

            "I'm.. I'm a-talkin' to Zalbar," she replies as if I'm some kind of idiot.

            "Revan, you're talking to a mop."

            She glares at me like I've gone insane. "Carth, I think I know a Wookie when I see one. Gosh, you…why don't…why don't you just insult the guy…" she said as the ragged mop clattered to the floor.  Honestly, sometimes I worry…

            "Revan, I was going to talk to you about something, but I guess now its just going to have to wait until later."  I sigh. This is ridiculous.  Revan had a screwball look on her face.  I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at her.

            "Why wait?" she sputtered, "we can talk about it now!" she said, looking just over my shoulder.

            "Reven, no, not now, you're completely plastered!" I chuckle.

            "Hey!" she whined, "I'm not as thin as you drunk I am!"

            "R-I-G-H-T," I responded, "Listen, we'll just have to talk later."

            I opened the door to, and helped her into the room.  She smiled, and clambered into her bed, and almost instantly was out like a light.  I looked at her face, it was nothing like it had been on Taris, now, she looked so peaceful, so relaxed.  So utterly beautiful.  She had finally fought the great battle, her task had been completed, at least until the Jedi council appointed her a new one.  I sat by her watching her sleep.

            I finally arose from my spot, and left the room, letting the door shut behind me.  I headed back to the alcohol.  I could use a drink about now, sometimes the clearest thoughts could be found in the bottom of a glass.  I filled my glass to the brim, and started to empty it.  If the rest of the crew was going to be hung-over, I might as well join them.  I had sat there drinking for a moment, when I was startled.

            "Statement: It is most strange that the organic meat bags seem to be dead, yet all their vitals seem to be fine..."

            "That's because they are drunk, HK-47"

            "Query: Would this mean that they have not all gone insane?  That is to bad, meat bag, I was rather hoping to put them out of their misery.  I've come up with so many ideas of how to go about this, meat bag, would you like to hear?"

            "No, I can't say that I would, HK"

            "Query: This 'drunk' that you speak of, might this occur when you meat bags consume too much of that fluid?  I have noticed that it seems to affect your programming, and motor skills.  Why would you choose to do this?"

            "I haven't been"

            "Statement: Your glass is half empty, meat bag"

            I snigger.  " I prefer to think of it as half full…"

            "Statement: Whatever you meat bags would like to believe.  I wish to power down for the evening.  Since my master is inaccessible at the moment, I request permission from you."

            "Sure, knock yourself out."

            "Conclusion: thank you, I will power back up in a few hours."

            I sighed, and watched the red droid disappear into the engine room.  Once he was out of sight, I tipped my glass back, and winced as the contents burned all the way down my throat.  In spite of the way we've all been acting happy, I suppose I have been thinking rather negatively.  I get to see my son again soon, and who knows, those crotchety old Jedi and the republic just might appeal to us. We might be able to stay together after all. 

            But I can't think that way, I just can't convince myself.  I can't delude myself into thinking some big line of cath crap.  If the crew leaves, I don't know what I would do; it would be almost like loosing family.  But if they take Revan away from me, a part of me will leave with her.  I just can't loose her, not again.

            I just can't do it-I just can't see the glass as half full.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: hey me again! Thank you for reading chapter 3! I think this is the longest chapter in the story so far- I just got into it. ^_^

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Two Days time

Disclaimer: no I do not own star wars. If I did, I would be too busy being rich to write fan fiction. 

~Out of the Darkness~

 Chapter 4: Two Day's Time

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Canderous

            I woke up with a throbbing headache.  In the name of Mandalore, how much did I drink last night? I can't remember much, some singing I think something about a drinking contest?  Yes! That's it! A drinking contest! But I can't remember who won, when I passed out; Revan was still three ahead of me.

            That little firecracker sure can hold her liquor!  She puts a Madalorian to shame.  But this isn't the first time she's amazed me in her hidden abilities.  That woman is one hell of a fighter.  I've seen her take on more men at once than a whole squadron of soldier's could-hell; she's saved my ass on more than one account.  I don't think anything the Sith could throw at her would keep her down.

            My head is pounding, pounding like a war drum.  I stagger up on my feet.  We are still two days from Telos, and I begin to search for something to occupy myself.  That damned Jedi princess-if I have to hear her talk about 'wasting time' and about how I need to search for 'inner peace' I think I'll punch her.  I don't care if she is a woman; she's always so damn preachy.  I still don't understand why Revan puts up with it-after all, if any one should be getting lectured, its Bastilla, not Revan.  Revan wasn't the one who fell.  I suppose for the first time in my life, I'm using 'self control'.  Damn you, Revan. You and your beliefs.  They're starting to rub off on me.  I suppose I can work on the swoop bike-I hope that Telos has a decent swoop track-Revan can pilot one of those like nobody's business.  I wonder if perhaps she had raced swoops in her other life…I think the swoop took a hit to the wall last time, I suppose I'll have to go work on it's plating.

            Most of the crew is already up-Carth and Mission are playing a heated game of pazzak.  From the looks on their faces, Mission seems to be winning, Juhani is doing meditations, and Jolee and Bastila are organizing the medical wing.

            "No, no, no, adrenal stims cannot be stored with the kolto!  Child, I may be old, but I'm not blind.  If you're gonna help, you'd better do it right!" the old man scolded.  Bastilla was looking irritated, but she listened to the old geezer with gritted teeth.  I smiled.  Devine justice, if ya ask me.  Revan, however, had not emerged since last night.

            I walked over to the swoop bike.  It was dinged up to hell.  I took off the plating, popped out the dents, and started buffing it down until a bright sheen was reflected of the surface. I bolted the plating back down and started to work on the engine.  '_Two days until we reach Telos…' _I said to myself, '_Fine, in two days we'll have the best damn swoop bike that planets ever seen.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~    

~}|{~A Word from Jerra Jade, a.k.a, maddaboutjew: I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, I'll try to type out the next one today, if it's any consolation. I'm sorry it took so long to get this up; I've been recovering from surgery, and haven't felt like typing. Thank you arrow maker, for the review, I loved it, it really cheered me up to know that someone was still reading this. Oh, and despite what my pen name may make you think, I'm not really Jewish. 


	5. Bearing It

A/N: ok! So I didn't get another chapter up the other day! So I'm a great big liar! I'm sorry :: runs away crying ::

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I OWN STAR WARS! IT IS MINE! ALL MINE! :: Hears a gun click, 7 tall guys in suits with shades have blasters pointed at Jerra Jade's head :: ***chuckle*** did I say own? Ha ha heh…I mean NOT own star wars…uh…. yeah…that's what I meant….

~Out of the Darkness~

Chapter 5: Bearing it

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mission 

            I decided to try and take Carth on at a game of pazzak; I figure he drank more than me last night, so I should have some advantage over him today.  We started to play, but Carth's game was totally off! I kept noticing how he kept making really stupid moves, and how he seemed…distant, like he wasn't even there, like he was just laying down random cards, not really caring how the game was going to turn out.  He seemed…troubled.

            "What's wrong Carth?"

            "Nothing…just a bad hangover is all…"

            "Carth, I've seen you play Pazzak, heck, I've played pazzak with you who knows how may times, and you have **never **been this bad, Carth, never.  You're stinking up the game, Carth, stinking it up like bantha poo doo."

            "It's nothing, really…." he mumbled, and set down his next card.  I glared at him.

            "It's just my promotion…getting reassigned-what if I get to command my own ship?  What if I get a new crew?"

            "Well, that'd be cool.  You'd get a lot of people to do your dirty work.  You, know, you'd get to boss people around and stuff…"

            "It's not that simple Mission," he said, slamming his deck on the table, "what us u never get to see you guys again?"

            I smirked. I figured it out.  I may be the youngest one on board the Hawk, but I certainly wasn't an idiot.  It was so obvious.  Carth is no Jedi; he's never been any good at hiding his emotions-well, for the most part.

            "I don't think your worried about us as much Carth…."

            "What? Of course I am!"

            "So mush as that you're worried about a young woman I know…"

            "Mission, what are you…"

            "With dark eyes…"

            "If you don't stop right now…"

            "Dark hair, a Jedi…"

            "I'm not kidding, Mission, she could hear you, and…"

            "Who just happens to be commanding this very ship."

            Carth's face was now redder than HK-47.  And with the look on his face, probably the same likelihood of going on a killing spree.  He was looking frustrated, and maybe even a little angry.  I was getting a little nervous, perhaps it'd be a better approach to try and be a little more serious.

            "Carth, that little speech you gave on the beach was fine and all, really, no doubt you could have won some kinda holovid award and all, but at the time, I highly doubt it would have registered, not that it would make sense to. I mean, you've hardly backed up your words.  For all she could know, you could have meant a 'family' kinda love-you know, like what we have." I said with a sympathetic smile.

            "I know, I know, it's just so hard to find a time to talk about it…"

            "Carth, we reach Telos in two days, I don't expect that it's gonna take much longer to get to Corisaunt.  You're running out of time, old man."

            Carth dropped his head, "I know, I know…"

            Poor Carth.  I sure hope it all works out, I really do.  Carth is a great man, and he's been through a lot-he can sorta relate to what I've been through. Telos was one of the first planets the Sith bombed-his home world. We stacked our cards back into our decks, and settled on a draw. I smile.  I'm exited about getting to Telos-it will be the first time we've stopped on a planet in months where we don't have to worry about saving the day, or star maps.  It's a relief, really, to never have to deal with another one of those stupid things ever again.  

            Carth smiles. "No sign of her yet-I guess I'll just have to go so something until she gets up."

            I laugh, "you know how she is in the morning, Carth, it a wonder she ever gets up."

            Carth slowly gets up, and heads toward the communication deck.  Probably going to go and send a holo to his son, Dustil.  Wonder what it'll be this time.  I have to admit, I like to splice the system and hack into other people's messages-its funny to know what's going on in everyone's lives.  It's a real kick to look up on the Onasi's. Sure, Dustil Onasi's the biggest jerk I've ever met, and he has his head shoved up a bantha's butt so far that I don't' know where one begins and the other ends, but lets face it, Carth's genetics did him well.  He's a pretty good-looking guy, even for Sith-scum.  I suppose there's some way we can get work out of him; he's got to have some skill.  

            I hear a door slide open-and out stumbles our respected leader-looking like pure hell.  Her hair sticks strait up on one side, and there is an imprint of "Jerry the cuddly ewok doll" on her face from where she apparently slept on it.  Her eyes were half open, and she seemed to look out into a fog, as if the flickering lights of the Ebon Hawk were casing a searing pain to her corneas. _'Hmm, she really doesn't do mornings dose she?" _Mission silently though. '_Jerry the cuddly ewok?' _Mission shuddered, "_just another thing to chalk up one the  "possible reasons Revan went bad board".' _

            "Hey Revan…you just look…. great…just…great this morning…"

            She glared at me-well; at least I think she glared at me, as much as I could tell with her eyes hardly open. "Shut you face, Mission, I had a rough night…. at least…. I think I did…"she said, rubbing her temples. "God, I need a shower- I guess I'll just go and hit the 'fresher."

            "Yeah…you do that"

            "Bite me, Mission."

            "Tell that to 'Jerry the cuddly ewok!" A bar of soap came flying at my head. _'I hate force powers,'_ I thought to myself.

            I laughed hard as she disappeared into the corridor.  Good thing the rest of the crew hadn't seen her like that, or we might have had a mutiny.  I stuff the pazzak cards in my pocket. And lean up against the cold metal walls of the Ebon Hawk, and let out a long, deep breath.  I sure hope they don't try and separate us, I don't know where id go.  I sure don't want to get stuck with Griff; I've covered for him more times that a person should in twelve lifetimes.  I don't really wanna go back with Zallbar-I think that many wookies would be too much for even me.  I suppose I would either go with Carth or Revan-if we did get separated, no doubt that would be how they would split us-the republic wants Carth, and the Jedi want Revan. I guess they'd each take their share of  'saviors of the galaxy'.  I guess I'm hoping against hope that we do manage to stay together.  I mean, these people are like my family!  If they broke us apart, I don't know how I could bear it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

:: Tries to shout over being tied up by Lucas arts agents::  thanks again arrow maker for the review!


	6. Wisdom in the Old

A/N: thank you arrow maker, it's really cool to keep getting your reviews, I think that getting review is one of the coolest things ever. Seriously, I think it's almost the most awesome thing ever.

**DISCLAIMER: **::the dudes in the suits still have me tied up:: muah ha ha ha, I'll never admit that star wars isn't mine! ::They start poking me with pointy sticks:: ouch! Ah! Ok ok, star wars isn't mine!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Out of the Darkness-

Chapter 6: Wisdom in the Old

Bastila

            Last night was truly an experience-I wonder how Revan pulled it off.  Our crew-a strange and abnormal union of different cultures, means, and walks of life, and yet  Revan can bring us all together, and do something that we can all enjoy.  She seems to have this unique ability to find a way to relate to every one she meets.  Her people skills surpass mine to a frightening degree.   Unlike her, I, according to the Jedi council, am arrogant and entirely too prideful.

            Being one of the few that used some self-control during last night's events, I had decided to make myself useful, and help Jolee in the medical wing.  I foolish choice I would soon come to regret.

            "No, no, no, that doesn't go there! It goes in the drawer below the bandages!  You young people! Always rushing off, not caring one bit! If you're going to do something, at least do it right!"

            Don't raise your voice at me, old man!  Remember, I offered my time to help you, I didn't have to, nor can I begin to understand why I wanted to in the first place…"

            "Oh I see how it is! 'Lets try and send the senile old geezer on a guilt trip'!"

            "Whatever, old man."

            I went right back to sorting and rolling bandages.  I have still been wondering about what will become of Revan and Carth's "situation".  I can't help but say I've worried about it a lot lately.  Jolee had apparently noticed my disturbance.  

            "Something's wrong, Bastila, go ahead and tell me before I have to beat it out of you."

            "You must be getting senile, old man, nothing is wrong with me."

            "I'd be a bantha's ass is something wasn't wrong."

"What makes you think that something's wrong?"

            "Well, for starters, you haven't complained in a half an hour, and you're actually rolling those bandages correctly for once."

            I stopped rolling the loose strips of cloth.  I stood there for a moment, very still, chewing on my bottom lip, my only movements coming from my fingers as I stressfully rubbed the bandages, grinding my fingers across the gauzy white surface. Curse you and your insight, Jolee.  I thought for a moment, Jolee had been in a similar position.  Perhaps he could help me…. maybe he could help me to understand.

            "Jolee…I wanted to as you what you thought about…about the situation…with Carth and Revan…"

            "Situation? What do you mean by that?" he replied with a hint of sarcasm that led me to believe that he knew more about this than he was willing to let on.  I stare daggers at him.

            "Jolee, you know exactly what I'm talking about…"

            "Bastila, Carth and Revan are two poor souls that have been through more trauma and hardships than you can begin to understand.  By sheer luck they happened to find each other, and heal each other's broken spirits on this god-forsaken quest.  Damn lucky they did, if you ask me.  I'm not quite sure that they know what they've got just yet-but I sure hope they do soon, though, it'd be a real shame if they didn't."

            "But Jolee, the code says…"

            "Damn the code.  Can't you see?  It wasn't the code that saved Revan, it didn't save her last time she faced the dark side.  There was a difference this time-love. Carth loved her, and because of that she never fell, and because of that when her world fell apart, when everything was dark, she stayed together, it was that, and only that, Bastilla, that saved Revan, that kept her very soul from shattering in the dark."

            "The Council is against attachments of any sort.  They would never agree to…"

            "Have you ever thought that maybe the Council is wrong sometimes?  Nobody's perfect, not even them.  You can't just blindly follow everything that they say, child.  They don't understand everything-to be honest, I'm not sure anyone in this galaxy could even begin to fully understand love.  But I can tell you this much-when you find it, you hold on to it, and you don't let it go for anything.  The greatest thing you'll ever find out there is love-it's greater than power, wealth, maybe even the force; though I've come to think that maybe love too, is an instrument in it's workings and mysteries.  Those two shouldn't let go of what they have for anything, especially because of what a crazy bunch of old fools have to say."  He spoke with conviction, emotion, passion, and pain, all of which burned brightly in his eyes.  Tears began to well up, and he turned away from me. No doubt the topic touched a nerve, that it cut a bit too close to home.  I felt ashamed, old wounds that had begun to heal now cut open and bled again, all because of my stupid questions.

            "There are benefits to attachments, things that the Council wouldn't understand…" his voice was shaking, I regretted what I had said. "Just…thank you for your help, child, but I think…I think that I can finish up here…it's such a mess…how did you ever find anything?" he forced a chuckle, but it wasn't fooling me.

            I backed out of the room, his word still weighing on my heart and mind.  I suppose he might be right, but still, someone with tendencies like Revan…someone with her past…they just shouldn't take those kinds of risks; they shouldn't do anything to violate the code! Love leads to passion, passion leads to anger, and anger, is a dangerous emotion, especially for a former Sith lord.  But love…love…. love is an emotion that I have never experienced.  Maybe I am wrong about it after all.

            I see Carth emerge from the transmission deck-mast likely he sent a holo to Dustil.  He seems to be looking for something…. or someone….

            "Bastila?"

            "Yes, Carth?"

            "Have you seen Revan any where?  Has she even left her bunk yet?"

            "No, Carth, I can't say that I…"

            "She went to the 'fresher," interrupted Mission, who had just emerged from the corridor, "and when she get out, I imagine that she'll likely head over to the swoop bike-she's been pretty exited since she found out Telos had a swoop track.  She and Canderous are wanting to make a couple 'modifications' to it first, though."

            "Oh…so she's busy then…" he faked a smile, "I guess I'll go…. I dunno, do _something."_

He walked off.  I understand part of what was bugging him. There didn't seem to be much of anything to do on the ship any more.  The only thing that I could think to do was read, train on simulators, or get into a computer and research, all of which will eventually become very boring.  But I suppose the others have more interesting things to do.

I lean backwards until the wall hits my spine with a light thud.  It is very cold, I notice as I slide down the wall until I reach the floor.  I think about what Jolee said, I think about his wife.  Surely after his ordeal he would understand why to continue this is foolishness, he must understand that love, for a Jedi, is impossible…But yet, he has no regret of his experience.  Perhaps there is some wisdom hidden in his words.  I suppose I shall ponder upon this.  The crazy old fool just might be right.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:Well, that's it for chapter 6! I'd really like it if any of you readers out there would review, please! I'm begging to think that maybe arrow maker is the only person who is reading this… -_-


	7. Swoop Bikes

A/N: I am so sorry, shadow39, I guess I was just trying to anger you guys into reviewing. Lol. Thanks again for the review, arrow maker, reading your reviews make me feel good, and make me want to sit down and type like crazy.  But here is is, folks, the long awaited chapter 7!

-Out of the Darkness-

Chapter 7: Swoop Bikes

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Canderous

            I hadn't been working on the swoop bike long when Revan finally popped into the room.  I was glad to finally see her, I had worried about her, wondering if she died in that bunk of hers after last night-which is strange, considering I can't remember the last time I worried about anyone.  Damn you, Revan, you and your benevolence-you're beginning to make me soft.  I took one good look at her-not bad considering she was totally smashed last night.  She seemed to stagger along, her face still bore the marks from something she had been lying on-something that looked strangely looked ewok-shaped.  I wasn't even going to ask. Her eyes were squinted, and she rubbed her temples in agony, trying to chase away the terrible headache that had arrived with the hangover.  I tossed her a shiny plasteel thermos of kaffa, figuring she no doubt needed it more than I did.

            "You look like hell," I remarked.

            "You don't exactly look so good yourself, Ordo," her hoarse voice replied with a smile. 

            "Well, you shouldn't have drank so much if you were such a lightweight."

            "Lightweight? _Lightweight? _Me? Excuse me if I'm wrong, but I wasn't the one passed out in the floor."

            I laughed.  I couldn't argue with that.  I wiped the oil and grease on my hands on my hands off on my leg of my pants, as Revan began to down the thermos.  She then plopped down, sitting backwards on a nearby chair, her legs straddling the seat's back, propping her elbows up on the edge, her face cupped in her hands, while she looked up at me and checked out the swoop bike.  She must have just gotten out of the refresher unit-her hair was still wet, and though attempts had been made to pull the dark wavy mess out of her face, a few strands still rebelliously hung down in her face.  She looked much like a child sitting there-Revan had this childlike side to her, curious and bubbly, and swoop racing somehow managed to bring out that side of her.  Sure, it was annoying as hell, and sometimes I she would push me to the point that the thought of drugging her to sedate her a bit crossed my mind on more than one occasion, but this curiosity she found towards the bike usually lead to some of our greatest innovations ever.  

            "I fixed the plating-with all the dents and dings this baby should be more streamlined-making it a lot faster."

            "Good job, Canderous, clever thinking, should probably be a bit more careful next time," she said with a laugh, s she ran her fingers over the swoops smooth hood, opening it and taking a good look at the engine, thoroughly examining it, as if she knew that something was there waiting, just sitting there for her to discover.  She studied it with a strong focus, her eyes staring a hole through it as she chewed on her lip.  In an instant, her expression changed, and she jumped up, mouth running a mile a minute.

            "I've got it! First, we adjust the spill air doors! They're all wrong, the way we've got them pointed, all the hot air from the engines just blows right back into the vent that cools the engine off! We have to change that by about 24 degrees…then the wiring here is all crazy-if we rewire the transmission, and give it a new fuel injector ring, she'll be going faster than ever! The steering is also off by about 3 inches-I remembered that from the last race we had…."

             We set of right to work, slaving over that swoop for hours, rewiring, adjusting, fine-tuning.  Revan worked there with me, not stopping for a break even once until the job was done.  It had always seemed so…so Mandalorian, of her.  When we had finished, she collapsed, exhausted into the floor, her forehead leaning against the cold surface of the swoop bike, as she panted for breath.  Slowly she relaxed, and stared at the floor, or rather, stared through the floor, off into space.  She was drifting away from me now, off to god knows where, probably in deep thought of the upcoming decisions that would be wonderfully made for her.  My loyalty to her would forever remain true, and I felt like now was a good a time as any to tell her such.

            "Revan no matter where the Jedi council decides to send you, I will stay with you.  It has been an honor and a privilege to fight alongside a warrior as powerful and strong as yourself, and I wish to stay, and lend my rifle when it is needed."

            Revan suddenly snapped back to reality and smiled. "Thank you, Canderous, no matter what they do with me, there's no doubt in my mind that I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

            She stood up and stretched, and tapped the hood of the swoop bike, as she stood, gathering her next words.

            "Fine bit a work we did today, Canderous.  I owe ya big.  I just wish there was someway I could repay you…" she said, snatching up the plasteel thermos and walking away.

            "You could start by getting naked!" I yelled hopefully.  She responded by pitching the kaffa thermos at my face.  

Over the ringing in my ears and the pounding of my head, I could hear her voice, a bit angry, yet still laughing yell back, "It'll snow on Tatooine, and HK-47 will cuddle gizkas before you'll see that, Canderous Ordo."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: and another chapter finished-yeah I know it's not too good-but just hang on for 2 more chapters-that's when things start happening. ^_^ 


	8. Disappearing Act

 Disclaimer: **WHILE SINGING** oh, I don't own sat wars, I don't own Star Wars, cause if I owned star wars, I'd be really rich!

A/N: Thanks for reading guys, the serious story line is a bit from here, but the action is picking up here in the next chapter!

-Out of the Darkness-

Chapter 8: Disappearing Act

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mission

      We had finally reached Telos.  For such a small planet, it seemed very busy. We landed in a very busy spaceport, it was full of people, loading and unloading goods for the last stages of reconstruction.  So many different People, it seemed like a very place to get lost in.  T3 plugged into a nearby information port, and loaded any information he could about the planet, which may have been pointless, since we happened to have a Telosian in our party.

"From the looks of it, Revan, the Dokata 400 is today…"

"In BASIC, please, Mission," Revan whined.

"The Dokata 400 is a race-one of the biggest annual swoop races that Telos has.  The purse tends to be huge-how much is it this year Mission?" Carth responded.  We just stared at him for a few moments.

"What? I grew up here, I think I would know about the Dokata 400."

"Well, Carth, lemme put it this way, in all the swoop races I've ever seen, I have NEVER seen them give away this many credits-EVER."

Revan perked up, and jumped down from the table she was sitting on.  She had a fire in her eyes, a burning vigor that only a fool would try and stop.  She had been baited on the idea of riding the swoop, and now she was hooked, and quickly being reeled in.

"Well what are we waiting for, then?  Lets get to it!" she yelled, "Mission and Canderous can get the bike down to the track, while I go sign up. Hey, don't pout, guys, I have to sign up _I'm the driver! _And you think I'd trust one of the others ten seconds with the bike? Lets face it, they probably couldn't tell the difference between a particle accelerator and an ashtray.  I don't even wanna hear it Jolee! You're too old to handle it! As for the rest of this fine crew," she said turning to the others, "you're free for the day-just meet back at the track before the race starts." With that, she quickly disappeared down the loading ramp, and Carth quickly tried to escape as well.

"Where are you off in such a hurry Carth?"

"Well, Mission, I'm home for the first time in years, I've got some business to take care of."

"Fine-just don't be late for the race.  It's been a while since Revan's been in the cock pit of one of those bikes, I'm sure she wants you there for support."  

Carth turned around, a twinkle in his eye and smiled at me, "Mission, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"So are you gonna help me find a way to move this bike, or are you gonna sit there goofing off and talking to Mr. Republic there?"

I turned around quickly, no doubt blushing the deepest shade of purple imaginable, to find Canderous leaned against the edge of the bike, looking irritable.  I suppose I should have been more concerned with work than Carth, but somebody's gotta make sure he keeps his act together.  If he missed that race, Revan would flip.

"OH, in the name of the force! It was only a minute, Canderous! Patience is a virtue, ya' know!"

"Stuff it, you're starting to sound like those damned Jedi."

"Are all Mandalorians this obnoxious?"

"Nope, just me, now we've got some serious work to do.  We're gonna take this bike, and hook it up to one of those speeders that we rented…"

"Or I could ride it down there…"

"No way, Blue, that little things a fine piece of work, no way in heaven or hell will you ride that baby down to the track."

I pout in vain, as we hitch the bike up to the speeder, and in no time, we make it to the track.  _Its huge, _I think, _to have been built within the past 5 years…_ We unhook the speeder, and head down to the track, and it wasn't long before we were greeted by a tall green Twi' lek man with a pair of rather ugly Gammorian bodyguards.  For such a rich man, you'd think his bodyguard would be able to afford a bath.  Maybe it was their smell that kept the bad guys away, I wouldn't wanna touch those guys with a 10-foot bantha prod.

"Excuse me, but I was instructed by Kalbunta to lead you to your racer's temporary garage. This way please."

"Pssst! Who the heck is Kalbunta?" I whispered to Canderous.

"He's a Hutt who runs 'things' down here on Telos-back before the quarantine, I got a few bounties for him-one scary slug, lemme tell ya'…"

We were led to our garage, which was a little more than a hole in the wall, where we found Revan, sitting at the door, waiting.  But what shocked me is that she was sitting there with a sewing kit, meticulously working on something that sat in her lap.  Her form was bent over it, as her eyes were squinted and focused on her fingers as she gingerly dipped the needle over and under, over and under, in a repetitive cycle.  Her messy hair hung in her face, veiling her eyes that did not once leave her work.  In her focus, she had begun to chew her lower lip, a strange little quirk that we had all noticed over our time together.  We watched her another moment, as she focused all of her attention on making each of the stitches as evenly as possible.  I sat there, wondering what was going on, while Canderous had another method.

"REVAN? What in the hell are you doing?  Sewing a lovely little quilt to make the Ebon Hawk a little cozier? Sewing while Blue and me are over here, busting our asses off loading the swoop down here? I hope you have a decent explanation for this, cause odd doesn't even begin to explain how weird this is…"

"I'm working…she mumbled, her eyes never once lifting from her work.  An instant later, she pulled the thread up to her mouth and cut it in her teeth, and help up the old swoop racing uniform she had worn for the Hidden Becks a lifetime ago on Taris.  Only…it was different…certain things had been removed, added, patches had been replaced, but there was no doubt in my mind exactly what that was.

"Alright, woman, you've been working on the uniform, why?"

She put on a ridiculous smirk, and replied sarcastically, "well, ya know, I tried it on and it kinda makes my but look big."

Canderous busted out in rolls of laughter, "hey, I never had a problem with it, plenty to look at."  Revan chucked a data pad at him, smacking him Right Square in the nose.

"What the hell is this?"

"Special rules in the Dokata 400, check out article four, paragraph three…"

"What the…"

"Some of the things on my uniform are considered illegal in this race, and so I had to make a few modifications **or else we'd get disqualified!**"

"Oh…." I replied, "Well, ya did a fantastic job."

"Thanks-but there's more unusual rules-in this race, I only get one heat- if I screw it up, then I loose-plain and simple."

"One shot?  That's crazy!"

She smiled, "hasn't everything we've done been a little crazy?"

She was right-we had been through more insane things in the past-heck, the first race she ever rode in was over a matter of life and death-the prize was Bastilla.  I still think we were cheated-if anything, Bastilla should have been given to the loosing team-worst prize that I ever heard of.   Then there was our whole mess with star forge.  Come to think, the idea that having one run in a swoop race was out-of-the-ordinary, was almost appalling in retrospect.  I suppose she can handle it.  I toss the swoop jacket at her, aiming at the back of her head, but before it hits the target, she reaches behind her and catches it, with out even looking up.

"Nice try, Mission"

I sigh. I suppose it was stupid of me to try and pull a little prank like that on a Jedi. I start polishing the hood of the swoop bike-though it is a pointless effort, since it is already shining like a mirror.  A loud voice rings out over the intercom, "All swoopers please report to the starting line to receive the order in which they will be racing."

Revan tossed the jacket right back at me. "Mission, there are two metal rings on the right shoulder-could you please remove them?  I don't have time to right now."

"Sure thing."

"You know, Revan, if the uniform is illegal, I know another option that you might wanna try."

"What's that, Canderous?"

"Drive naked."

She threw a box of bolts right square in his face, and jogged down to the track.   I picked up her sewing kit, and tried with little success to remove the metal rings without ruining the cherished garment. Canderous whined and complained about me being lazy, and slacking off to do easy jobs, but I didn't listen to the old Mandalorian.  I just sat there in the back of the tiny garage, trying to make my stitches as evenly as possible-I had never learned to sew, on Taris, if my tunic got ripped, it would stay ripped until I could afford a new one. An hour later, Revan reappeared.

"Luck is with us guys-we drew last run…"

"Hey, 'we'? The only people who should ever use the word we are kings and people who have worms, and I know you're not a king…"

"Hey Mission-SHUT YOUR FACE!" Revan laughed, "the races start up in about an hour, so Canderous, you should start prepping the engines or something-Mission, you can go with me to get changed."

"What, is she gonna go to watch or something? No fair, I'm comin' too…"

This time I threw something at him.  We began walking to a closed off area where she could go to put on her uniform.  We would have used a locker room, but since there are so few female racers, they didn't have one.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, "I know you must kind of enjoy swoop racing, but surely there's some reason-it can't be for a thrill, with all you've been through lately, swooping must be like riding a merry-go-round by now."

She smiled, "Its for you guys.  When I ride in these stupid races, everyone, even Jolee gets filled with this energy, this light…just seeing all of you so exited is enough to make me want to race.  Of course, the great big prizes never seem to hurt either…"

"Hey, I think Carth is even impressed by your flying skills-as a pilot, it's to be expected though."

She blushed a bright shade of red, and quickly zipped up the jacket all the way up to her neck.  She fidgeted as she pulled the bottom of it down to where it fit her properly, and she slipped on her driving gloves, and put on a pair of black racing boots.

"Why would I care what Carth Onasi thinks?" she said, her voice shaking slightly, in fear that I may find out what was o obvious, afraid that I would learn what I already knew.

"Oh, Revan, don't even get me started. I've sent the way you two look at each other."

"What are you trying to say, Mission?  The Council discourages attachments…"

"Bantha Crap!  In the name of the republic, you're starting to sound like Bastila! You and I both know that you don't give a crap what the Council thinks."

"What is this an interrogation?"

"Just say it, and I'll leave you alone."

"Fine then, Mission, I've fallen in love with the man, ok? I'm absolutely crazy about him."

"I thought so." I said with a smile.

"Congratulations.  You get a cookie.  Oh, no I better head down to the track-I'll meet ya after the race!"

"DON'T FORGET YOUR LUCKY "JERRY THE CUDDLY EWOK" DOLL!" I yell at her laughing.  She never turned around; she just made an obscene gesture with her hand, and then a quick flick of her wrist.  I felt an unseen force sweep under my legs like a mighty wind, and it knocks me flat on my rear.  It was really, really stupid of me to make fun of a Jedi.

She ran off to go find Canderous and the bike.  I stood there for a moment as she ran further and further away.  I hope to the force she wins.  I run off to meet up in the stands with the others, when I see Bastila waving her arms like a child, trying to get my attention.  I flop down right next to her.

"What's the time to beat?

"52.22"

We all jump up and cheer when we see Revan approach the staring line.  I feel my stomach tighten up as the tension builds.  Revan hops into the swoop, then turns around and winks.  That cocky little womprat.  The lights start to blink, and the bike takes off.  I hold my breath and cross my fingers as the bike accelerates faster and faster, and the seconds slowly tick away.  We watch as she dodges, bobs and weaves, piloting with a beautiful accuracy, like a swan in the water.  She crosses the line, and I check the clock. 45.45.  The crowd explodes.  We scream with joy, and rush her to shower her in our congratulations.  We give her hugs, and totally flip with excitement.  I look around at our smiling bunch, but I notice we are missing one.  Where is Carth?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: YES! YES YES YES! I AM ON SOMEONE'S FAVORITE AUTHOR'S LIST! YEE-HAW! THANK YOU OZZIEGRL5, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW AS WELL! Thank you arrow maker! I can always count on a review from you!  I will be posting the next chapter soon, I think I've done a good job of getting them up, don't ya think?


	9. Failing to Remember

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated I a while, I've been juggling school, track, an art show, the act, and this 3-week acting program I managed to get into for the summer. Thanks for your reviews! I love you guys!! Oh! And I'm not sure what Carth Onasi's wife's name is- I think I'm going to stick with Morgana-everybody else is using that one, I might as well jump on that train.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars- I wish I did….

-Out of the Darkness-

Chapter 9: Failing to Remember

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Carth

            I had walked to my wife's grave, the path was older than it had been all those years ago, but it was less worn.  I was going there as a sort of memorial, I guess, in all honesty, I didn't really know why I was going.  The white stone marker caught the sun's light, and the grassy earth was scattered with tiny white flowers.  I stood there for what seemed like hours, looking down at her grave, wondering what I was going to do, wondering why I was even there, when finally, I just started talking.  Funny how people are so willing to talk to ears that can no longer hear them.

            "It's been a while, hasn't it Morgana? I can't remember exactly how long it's been since the last time-those days are a hazy blur.  I've had a wild few months, that's for sure.  It all started on the Endar Spire-I'm still in the republic fleet, you know, it was all I could do to stop thinking about everything that had happened.  But we were stationed near Taris, when the Sith fleet attacked! Most a the crew died on that ship-I was waiting by the escape pods for the last survivor-a new recruit that had just come on board the ship.  We ended up on the last escape pod to Taris-little did I know what the future would hold…"

            I continued to stand there, relating the entire experience to her, telling her every detail of our adventure.  I told her about Revan, and how she seemed to pick up people's lives, dust them off, fill in all the holes, and make them better than they were before.  How she helped anyone in need-anyone she ran into.

            "Revan is an amazing woman, Morgana.  When she's around, I feel…I feel as if I am alive again…I died that day when you breathed your last breath, the only difference is that my body kept going.  This woman, Revan, when I'm around her, I feel alive again.  She's turned me into a different person, she's given me a new meaning…I had to come here when we stopped, I had to tell you everything…I have to go now, I'm meeting with Dustil in the cantina."

            I turned away, and walked off.  I kept walking until I had reached my speeder, and I rode off to the cantina.  It was a local cantina, one that was owned by an old friend I had gone to school with when I was a boy.  It had been rebuilt after the Sith had bombed the planet. 

            I strode thought the doors, and looked around.  It was dimly lit, and a band was playing in a corner in the rear.  I spotted Dustil in the back, listening to the band play.  I joined us, and ordered a couple of drinks. We sat there, as the band played for a few hours, catching up.

            "Don't you have someplace to be, Father?"

            "No, why would you ask that?"

            "It's just that that Revan woman you travel with seems like a very busy woman-that's all."

            I can't help but smile.  "Yeah, Dustil, she's great-wait 'till you meet the rest of the crew, you'll love being on the Hawk.  

            "It's not the crew I'm worried about, Father, its Revan-what is she to you?"

            I sighed. "What does she want with me? Well, nothing but a friend and a captain-for now."

            Dustil smiled. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

            I laughed. "Is it that obvious?"

            "Father, with you, everything is obvious, you have never been one to mask your emotions." Dustil said sarcastically. We continued to talk for an hour.

            "So lemme get this strait-a Wookie, a Twi'lek, two Jedi, a Madalorian, a homicidal droid, a security droid, and you? And you haven't killed each other yet?"

            "Nope"

            "Then Revan's reputation is true-it'd have to be, to keep a crew like that…"

            But Dustil was cut off by a loud roar coming from outside the cantina, almost as if a parade was passing by.  Some men were entering in drones, either cheering or arguing about bets.

            "What's going on Dustil?"

            "Don't you know? Big swoop bike race- I was wanting to watch, but we were talking so…"

            I froze in my chair. I didn't. No, I couldn't have. Oh, god, I did.

            "Damn it, she's going to kill me," I yelled, slamming my mug into the table, and rushed with Dustil off to the Ebon Hawk.


	10. Wall of Fire

A/N: ok, ok, so the story is getting really, really, really gay.  Please don't stop reading! I'll cry!!!  Oh! And in case you forgot Jerra Jade is the name of Revan-well, her other name.

~Out of the Darkness~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 10:  Wall of Fire

Revan

            I had just had a perfect run.  I retraced the whole event in my mind, the lights flashing, every turn an every twist in the track, every rock, I recalled every little detail-I had kept a hyper focus, a Jedi focus during the whole race.  I had blocked the crowd from my mind-their cheers were nothing but a distorted roar, nothing was known to me but the wind in my face, and the track.  I can remember the wind whistling in my ears, and the strands of hair whipping across my face, the roar of the engine, the crowds roar, and the heat creeping off the engine, as it licked up my legs, and fanned against my face in waves.  Then there was the finish-seeing all my friends run down from the stands to congratulate me; Jolee was running so fast I was sure he would break a hip.  But my joy was short lived, when the one face I was looking for was the one who wasn't there.  I can remember how my stomach seemed to knot up in disappointment.  I felt so immature-like a child who cries when their parent doesn't show up when Junior Academy has a drama.

            The sounds of boots against the Ebon Hawk's metal flooring snapped me back into the present.  Carth and Dustil had finally found their way back to the Hawk.  I didn't want to have o listen to him, I didn't even want to see him right now.  His excuses could wait.  I stormed out of the Ebon Hawk, pushing past Carth, and hopped into a speeder, heading strait for the cantina.

            It didn't take long to reach the cantina-after all; I was very good at driving.  I can remember that someone old me one time that it's always a bad idea to drive when you're upset, but I would recommend it-a strange serenity can be found from darting around ion a speeder.  Of course, this could always be chalked up on my long list of personal oddities.

            I stayed in the speeder for a moment.  Just why had I come here?  To get away from Carth, or to escape my life for the moment?  It didn't matter-I needed a drink-some forms of peace can only be found in the bottom of a glass.

            The instant I entered the cantina, a swoop gang circled me, a gang a lot rougher, and a lot nastier than any of the one I had encountered on Taris.  I tired to move around them, but they wouldn't budge.  Their intentions were becoming more and more clear by the minute, and I could feel the anger rise inside of me, like floodwaters about to break loose.   

            "Excuse me sir," I said in a forded polite tone, "but if you could just move aside a moment and let me by…"

            "Who the hell are you?!" one spat out.

            "That's none of your business," I answered, feeling the anger inside of me start to boil, as I could feel the blood rise in my face, as it got redder and redder.  One of the men grabbed me by my collar, and lifted me up to where my face was just inches away from his.  I could feel his breath against my face, like a hot sticky vapor, and the strong scent of whiskey hung in the air between us.

            "I've won every race in my life, only to get beaten in a race with the biggest purse I've ever seen, by a racer that's new to the track!" He fumed, spit flying out of his mouth as he yelled, "And to a woman at that!"

            I spoke no words, knowing what would happen if I dared unbridle my tongue.  I just glared daggers into him, as his handy began to shake with anger.  I couldn't think of what to do- I certainly couldn't retaliate-the last thing I needed was a fight. Or maybe it _was _what I needed.  My problems were solved when I saw blaster fire shoot up, and bits of ceiling and plaster crumbled down onto the floor.  The crowd broke up, and a few men left, huffing angrily.

            "Hey! Hey! Let the lady through!" I heard a man say.

            "Thanks…" I replied, smiling at him.

            "No problem, I never mind helping a beautiful woman in need. Here, lemme buy you a drink.  You're that Jerra Jade woman, aren't you?  The woman that won the big race?

            I smile, "Yep, that's me, and I'll have to take you up on that offer, I said, as he lead me to the bar.  I looked him over, he wore a jacket and pants made out of bantha hide, and had a roughish smile.  He looked like he had come here right after his race.

            "What'll you drink?" he asked

            "Me?  Well, I'll take just about anything, but I think I feel like something a little bit stronger tonight."

            He looked at me with a look of shock. "Wow, you are just one surprise after another.  Ya know, not many women get interested in swoop racing-I just find that _hot_."

            Part of me wanted to stand up and walk away from this guys extremely forwardness, and his lame lines, but then I saw Carth walk in.  And I figures now was a good a time as any to start initiating my revenge.  I couldn't think of a more opportune time to piss him off.  I looked at the man beside me, and started tracing my fingers lightly up and down is arm, and decided that shameless flirting would be my best bet.

            "So, then, what's your name, stranger?"

            "Jaken Himmel, I'm a swooper, like yourself."

            I was watching Carth out of the corner of my eye, and I saw him sit down at an opposite end of the bar.  He ordered a drink, and was constantly looking back at me, a slight look of frustration washed over his features. _In the name of the force, _I thought, _it's as if he thinks he has to keep an eye on me! Who does he think he is, my father?!_

            I sat there with Jaken, the drinks having a slightly strange effect on me.  Everything seemed…slightly distant…as if a veil was placing a shroud over my senses.  One minute I was sitting there on my stool, talking, and the next minute, I found myself backed into a dark corner, pushed up against the wall.  I tried to call out for help, but a pair of clumsy lips on my mouth stopped my cry.  He kept sloppily kissing me, and I could feel his hand slowly creep up my shirt.

            "No…No! stop it…stop it!" I tried to push him off of me, but what ever had been slipped into my drink had weakened me substantially.  I squirmed and twisted around, and I tried to wrench out of his grip, but he was too strong.  I began to call on the force to clear my mind, and give me back my strength.  He suddenly jerked in pain, and released his grip on my wrists, then turned around, swearing at Carth, who had apparently pistol-whipped him.  Carth then landed a blow square in the middle if Jaken's face.  Feeling my mind begin to return to me, I quickly used the force to knock Jaken out, and he crumpled to the floor.  I felt an extreme head rush, and feeling dizzy, I leaned up against the wall.

            "Are you alright?" Carth asked.

            "Oh, yes, I'm fine, I have Carth Onasi to come and save the day." I sarcastically retorted.

            "Well, you were in trouble-and I promised to protect you."

            "Fine then!  Thank you Carth! Thank you for saving me Carth! Happy?  What do you want me to do?  Swear some kinda wookie life debt?!"

            "No, I didn't mean it like that," Carth said sympathetically, "listen, Revan, if this is about the swoop race…"

            "This is not just about the damn swoop race!  Just leave me the hell alone!"

            I stormed out of the cantina to my speeder, and I hopped in, and slammed my head against the dash, and I didn't move for about a quarter of an hour.  Damn it, what is wrong with me?  I felt so worthless, I can't do anything right… 

            I started the speeder, and sensing danger, I focused my mind, and called out to the force to shield me. The last thing I remember is seeing a wall of fire, and the flames engulfing me, and a loud explosion.


	11. Sorrow Reminisce

A/N: Alright guys, you know I'm always honest with you, I'm not sure if I like the way this story is going, and I haven't been getting much feedback lately, plus I think no one out there is reading this anymore…I hope that's just me being wrong.  I almost want to stop writing-but I'm hoping that inspiration will pick up again. **Please let it pick up again**!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Star Wars or any of that jazz

~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Out of the Darkness~

Chapter 11: Sorrow Reminisce

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Carth

Revan was pissed.  I can't think of any other way to say it-when she stormed off, she was looking angry enough to kill, and I have a gut feeling that this was about more than me missing the swoop race.  I should have told her how I felt, I should have told her everything on the unknown planet, I should have taken her in my arms and kissed her right there.  Why should I have cared if the whole crew was standing there?  God knows that's not all I wanted to do to her.

            I crept back to my spot at the bar, back to my brandy, hoping to kill off this feeling of defeat, this feeling of ultimate failure. I tipped back my glass, when I heard an explosion.  I jerked up, and reached for my blaster.  Some of the swoop gangs began to laugh, and exchange various victory signs, and drunken yells filled the room.

            Oh god no.  No.  Not now, not her, not here.  I sprung from my seat and ran blindly out of the cantina.  It had begun to rain, a soft drizzle was falling down.  Coating my skin in cold moisture.  A wind blew by and chilled me to the bone. I could see smoke.  I grabbed my comlink.

            "Attention crew this is Carth, find Jolee and tell him to ready the med bay."

            I ran towards the smoke, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, and then I pushed my self faster.  A jolt of adrenaline flooded my system, and I could feel and hear my heart pound loudly in my ears, I could feel it, pulsating like the beating of a loud drum.  My mind was screaming, _Please be ok, please be ok, pleasebeokpleasebeok…_

            The smoke was coming from a smoldering head of metal, the remains of a speeder…Revan's speeder.

            I rush to the wreckage, pushing through the scrap metal, throwing it aside.  I dig through the remains, each piece of metal burning hot, blistering my fingers and burning my skin.  I sift through the searing metal until I found her, buried beneath the burning heap.

             Her tiny body, burned and bloody, crushed and covered in filth.  Her face was matted with blood and her eyes had a sickly look in them, like a crazed animal about to die, and she had begun to drift out of consciousness.  I lifted her up and pulled her into my arms, holding her tightly against my body.   I looked at her face, covered lacerations, and blood, she had a look on her face, as if she wasn't entirely on this earth, as if she was already half way away from me.

            "Revan, don't go, don't leave me now…"

            "Shh…" she whispered, her voice raspy and soft, it was all she could muster, " I'm so sorry Carth…I…I was acting so stupid…so…so selfish… I'm sorry…" and she slumped over.  I felt like a womprat had crawled into my throat, I started choking, gasping, I was about to break down, I felt like my mind was about to leave me, when I could feel her heart beat softly, so softly, that it was hard to tell it was beating at all.  It reminded me of Morgana, and how she had died, here on Telos, and of my promise to Revan, how I would always be there to protect her.  A fine job I did of that.

            _There had been a storm that evening, a loud and terrible storm.  Some of the men had considered it a bad omen; stormy weather had always been a sign of bad luck for his division-anything that ever went wrong always did in this weather.  I hadn't worried about it-we were on leave.  I had seen my son and wife.  I had gotten to be with my beautiful wife again.  I had gone to see some friends when the attack started.  Fire was falling from the sky, mixed with rain, in a horrific storm.  The earth shook.  I ran, and ran, thinking about nothing but reaching my family, in the middle of the strike zone.  I ran through, shots firing, when is saw her lying there, motionless.  I ran to her…_

            The whole event played through my mind, as I sat there with Revan.  I gathered her in my arms, and carried her to the speeder, set her down and jumped into the drivers seat.  I drove.  I drove that speeder like a bat out of hell.  By luck or the force I made it back to the Hawk alive.  I picked up her limp, crumpled body, and ran into the ship, clutching her body like if I held her tightly enough, I could keep her from leaving this life.

            "JOLEE!" I yell, with no response.

            "Damn it, old man, if you don't get here right now, I swear it on my wife's grave I'll kick your wrinkly old ass."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: sorry this chapter was so short, as I said; I was feeling a little low. Hope you liked it. Please review!


	12. The Edge of Death

**A/N: **thanks to all of you out there who took the time to review my story! I love you! It's your reviews that make me want to keep updating. I admit, I have been slacking these past couple weeks, I apologize, I had finals to study for, but all that's over, and I'm on summer holiday, so expect a lot more updates to make up for it.  I have some really good news for those of you that like this story, I've started a new kotr fiction, **_Always Hoping_**, which follows a different format, and a completely different story. Those of you who asked about a sequel, I may write that that after the completion of Out of the Darkness.  As for **_Always Hoping, _**I'm not sure if the actual quality of the piece is better but in my opinion, the actual story line is better.  Ah, well, I suppose I'd best start the chapter.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Star Wars, or anything thing similar to Star Wars. 

Out of the Darkness

Chapter 12: The Edge of Death

Jolee

            I'm not sure if I had ever seen Carth in such a state of panic in the entire time that I've known him.  He was frantic, shaking in a fear, or a worry, scouring the main deck and yelling at the top of his lungs for me.  It seemed a little ridiculous, but something about it worried me.  He was carrying a limp, bloody heap in his arms, it looked like a dead animal, his eyes blind with trepidation.

"Now, calm down, m' boy…"

"Don't tell me to calm down, don't you **dare **try and tell me to calm down, old man." He spat, his eyes burning with anger, with a rage that reflected the dark side.

"That's no way to talk to and elderly man! And just what's that your holding that's gotten you so worked…oh, in the name if the force…"

It had finally occurred to me what he was holding in his arms.  I hadn't been able to tell from the distance that I had been standing, but the second he had gotten near enough for me to see, I could feel the panic wash over me, I felt the distress hit me like a punch in the gut.  He was carrying Revan's bloody, broken body in his arms, and he himself was covered in blood.  The rest of the crew had heard his calls by now, and had flooded into the main deck.

"Help me, damn it! We've got to get her to the medical bay NOW! She's still alive!"

We rushed away.  Carth had laid her down on a cot, and I began looking for her wounds, to find the source of the bleeding so I could stop it, but she was so covered in blood, it was nearly impossible.  I began bandaging, cleaning the wounds, I hooked her up to an IV and started pumping so much kolto into her bloodstream it was likely there was more kolto than actual blood.  The rest of the crew were beating their way to the door, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.  Finally Canderous caught a glimpse of her broken body lying there on the cot, and started to throw a Madalorain hissy fit.  The Damn idiots wouldn't get out of the way so I could work.  Damn stupid youth. Don't understand that there is a life at stake.

            "ONASI!" Canderous roared, grabbing Carth by the neck, vessels looking quite like they were about to burst at any second, "What the hell did you do to her!?"

            "I didn't do anything," Carth choked out, scarcely able to breathe with the Mandalorian's hands tight around his throat, his face bright red, "the swoop gangs…got mad cause they were beaten by a woman…put a bomb in her speeder…"

            "Ordo, get you hands off of Carth's throat, we sure as hell don't have time or the resources to keep two of you young fools in here.  And Carth, I would greatly recommend a trip to the refresher, I can't be sure if that blood you're covered in is Revan's or yours."

            "No, Jolee, I'm going to stay here…"

            "Carth, there's no way in hell she's going to wake up any time soon, and when she does, I think it would be much better for her if the first thing she saw wasn't a filthy man covered in blood.  Plus, I don't need you morons in here why I'm dressing these wounds!"

I watched him as he hung his head down in defeat, as he walked to the refresher units.  It's a terrible situation really.  Carth coming back home to Telos, only to have the worst experienced of his life reenacted, replayed, all over again. This time though, things were going to be different.  This time he had me, and I swore it on my dead wife, that I wasn't going to let him loose the girl, not this time, not again. 

Revan was in an awful state.  She had lost a lot of blood, too much blood, and she was still loosing it. She was badly burnt, and I still wasn't sure what all was broken.  She was covered in cuts from the flying shrapnel, and she had several severe lacerations down her back.  I was still cleaning the caked blood off of her when Carth returned.  I looked at his hands-they were blistered and burnt as badly as Revan was, and cut up to hell.

"Boy, sit down and let me bandage those hands up before you loose them."

              
            "No, really, Jolee, it's…"  
           

"Would you like a nice robotic one?  Those are really cool, I hear that they're all the rage these days."

Carth sat down reluctantly, and I applied a salve from the cabinet, and began to wrap his hands in one of the bandages that Bastila had helped me roll.  He did look like the fool he was, sitting there with his hands wrapped up in white gauze.  His face was still a light of fear and concern.

"You're a damned fool, do you know that, Carth Onasi?" I grumbled.

"And just why is that old man?"

"Only a fool would have dug through burning wreckage with his bare hands…a fool, or a man in love."

Carth just sighed, and kept watching Revan lie there on the cot motionless.  That poor soul has the worst luck I have ever seen in a man, wookie, or anything for that matter.  He would probably want to be alone with her.  Damn the youth and love.

"You're worthless, do you know that Carth Onasi? You're going to stay up with her, right?" I grumbled, and Carth responded with a nod, "You know how to check vitals, Onasi?"

"Yes, I…"

"I'm going to send a message to Corisaunt about our…delay, and then I plan on catching up on some much needed sleep.  If anything happens, alert me on the com-link, and I'll be right over.  I'll come back to check on her progress later."

"Alright, then, thank you Jolee."

I gave a half smile as I turned around and looked back at them.  He was holding her hands tightly in his, softly rubbing them with his thumb, and whispering something into her ear.  _Stay with her Carth, _I thought, _and you just might be able to pull her out of this._

**A/N: **Thus ends another chapter.  Don't forget to check up on **_Always Hoping, _**which may even be up now, as you are reading this!


	13. Back to Me

**A/N:** I'm very sorry that it's taken me so long to make an update, but I've been juggling 2 fan fictions now, the second one, which I would recommend is called **Always Hoping**.  I'm hoping that by trying to make two, I don't burn out on either of them before I reach the end.  Please review if you read it, because as much fun as it is to watch these stories unfold as I write them, the encouragement of a review or two (even if its criticism) really helps things out for me.  In all honesty, this next chapter could probably been written much better, but I just had trouble getting the feel of it.

Out of the Darkness

Chapter 13: Back to Me

Carth

            I sat there for what seemed like years, through the night, sitting on a stack of crates in the med wing that I had pulled by her cot.  She hadn't stirred, and the slight movement of her chest as she took small, raspy breaths was the only sign that could convince me that she was still alive.  The pang of fear and the anxiety that I had felt when I heard the explosion was still stirring in the pit of my stomach.  I had betrayed her, in a sense.  I had failed her.  I had promised her that I would be there to protect her, and what a damn fine job I had done.

            She didn't stir until three hours after dawn.  It started with her face, the cataleptic look that had been over her face while she was unconscious had quickly fled, and it had been swiftly replaced by a pained look of agony.  Her back was thrown into an arch as the pain began to manifest itself.  She screamed out, out to someone that I couldn't see, out into the darkness that lurked in the corners of the room, and she began to convulse, and thrash about in the cot.  I quickly checked her vitals-they were stable; as stable as they had been when I had carried her in.  There was no logical explanation.  I however, have discovered, though, that with Revan, most things aren't logical.  But of course…I had seen her like this once before, on Taris.  She was having another nightmare, she was remembering her past, forced to face her dark side in her unconscious.  While I sat there by her, I knew that she was being haunted by the ghost of a Sith Lord, the ghost of Darth Revan.

            It was a short while after that the screams became louder, with such misery that it began to tear away at me, and I felt as if someone was ripping me into pieces with a dull vibroblade.  I couldn't stand it-I couldn't sit by and watch her endure all that pain, I couldn't watch her struggle, but there was nothing I could do, there was no way I could help her. I threw my head down, and propped it in my hands.  I could feel the white-hot pain shoot up my chest.  I was at my breaking point.

            I grabbed a hold of her hand, and started to whisper assurances into her ear as calmly as I could.  If I couldn't take her pain away, I could at least try and pull her back, try to pull her out of those terrible nightmares.

            "Revan, I'm right here, pull through this, pull through!  You're not alone, I'm right here…"

            I sat by her through the morning, and after a while she began to stop shaking, she calmed down, and drifted into a more serene state.  And yet, she was still whispering, still mumbling things in some alien tongue that was completely foreign to me.  I kept whispering to her, holding her hand, as if it would somehow keep her with me…as if by holding her hand, I would be able to pull her back to me…

            "Stay with me, Revan, don't you dare go…I promised you…I promised you I'd protect you, and I'm not going to give out on that promise, I'm going to do this right this time…"

            I sat there for what seemed like an eternity, when finally her eyes opened.  It was like the sun after a storm.  I was flooded with relief.

            "Oh, thank the force," I said, relived, grasping both of her hands in mine.  She smiled weakly, a weak but beautiful smile that even in trauma made me melt.  Her eyes were still glassy and tired.

            "Carth…" she whimpered softly and raspy, " why does this keep happening to us?" she choked out, a reference to Taris.  She tried to push herself up so she could sit up in the cot, and I just wrapped my arms around her-I don't know why, it just seemed out of instinct.  I felt as if I had to, as if I needed to.

            "I thought I was going to loose you," I whispered.

            "It takes more than an explosion to kill me," she coughed out, "but it might certainly keep me down for a while."

            I sat there for a while and held her in the med bay, and even though she was there next to me in my arms, she seemed so far away, so distant.  Unreachable.  The force only knows what horrors had been playing through her mind in the past hours.  I would rather die than ask her; I was not about to make her relive the nightmares that haunted her.  She looked down at herself in repulsion, and then pulled away from me.

            "I look like hell," she laughed, "and I probably smell worse than a bantha's butt.  I'm going to the 'fresher before I make myself sick."

            "Are you sure you feel up to it?"

            "No," she chuckled, "I don't, but I'm going anyways."

            I helped her up, and leaning against me, she hobbled her way toward the refresher units.  We met Mission halfway there and she offered to help her in, and help her back to the med bay. I was left alone, and I began to walk down to the men's bunks, in hopes of getting some much needed rest, when I found myself running right into Jolee Bindo.

            "You waited up all night, didn't you Onasi?"

            "Yes"

            "And now that she's pulled through, you still haven't told her a damn thing have you?"

            "No, I--" I didn't get to finish, because the old man brought a fist swiftly down on my scull.  And geezer or not, that old man packs a wallop. 

            "Now listen to me, and listen well, Onasi, cause I'm damn tired of having to repeat this song and dance over, and over again.  You can't keep pussyfooting around this, Carth, if you don't get your sorry ass in gear, you might loose her.  Hell, you almost lost her yesterday."

            I sighed.  As much as I'd hate to admit it, the old coot was right.  I'd have to do it soon-before we got to Corisaunt.  I was pondering what to do when I heard a loud yell come from the other side of the ship.  At least Revan's yell was a sign she was doing better.  She was leaning up against the wall and hobbling about the ship.

            "We're still on Telos? What the hell?!  We should have been headed to Corisaunt a long time ago!  I can't believe you guys didn't take off just because…." She was thrown off balance, and fell right over, and I was able to catch her just in time.  She tried to hide her embarrassment, but the blush across her face screamed out her humiliation.

            "You ok?" I asked laughing.

            "Yeah, the only thing I hurt was my pride."

            "Well that's what you get for acting like a fool!"

            "Just get into the control room so we can take off, flyboy."

            I chuckled, "Why don't you just go do it yourself?"

            "Because I don't feel like it," she pouted.

            I sighed, and swept her up in my arms.  She looked at me in surprise and alarm, while exploding into peels of laughter.

            "Fine," I said looking into those big, dark eyes, "but first I'm taking you back to your bunk where you can't fall on people."


End file.
